Mein Traum wird wahr
by Quendolin
Summary: Spielt am Ende der 6. Staffel, Elliot steht vor der Hochzeit mit ihrer großen Liebe, J.D. bekommt ein Kind mit der Frau seiner Träume, oder? CANON, mein erster Versuch eines Scrubs Oneshots. PLEASE R R


Hallo, ihr da draußen. Ich bin etwas nervös, weil ich mich hier an meiner ersten Scrubs-Geschichte probiere. Ich bin gerade dabei, mir alle Folgen nochmals anzuschauen und als ich

das Ende der 6. Staffel gesehen habe, kam mir Folgendes einfach in den Kopf und ich dachte mir, ich probiere es einfach. Also viel Spaß!

**DISCLAIMER: **Mir gehört nichts, nur die Idee.

Spielt zum Ende der 6. Staffel.

Gedanken sind kursiv, POV wechselt zwischen Elliot und J.D.

* * *

_Sie spielen die Musik. Die Zeremonie beginnt. Flipp jetzt bloß nicht aus, Elliot. Das ist der Moment, von dem du schon seit du ein kleines Mädchen warst, geträumt hast._

_Klar kann noch so einiges schief gehen, aber du hast das Ganze tausendmal überdacht, überaus genau geplant und organisiert. Es kann also nichts schief gehen. Gut, du könntest_

_hinfallen, dir den Hals dabei brechen oder dir die Haare an den 1500 Kerzen, die du unbedingt aufgestellt haben wolltest, anbrennen, oder...  
_

"Elliot?" Es war Carla, Elliots Kollegin, beste Freundin und Brautjungfer. "Elliot ist alles ok bei dir? Du wolltest doch kommen, wenn die Musik zu spielen beginnt." Mit einer

besorgten Miene blickte Carla auf die Braut, die immer noch stocksteif vor dem kleinen Schminktisch saß. Langsam drehte sich Elliot um, ebenfalls mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn.

"Ich glaube, ich flippe gerade etwas aus."

Carla lief sofort auf ihre Freundin zu. "Elliot, wir haben es doch schon vorgestern und auch gestern Abend besprochen. Du machst keinen Fehler, er ist der Richtige für dich und du

bist eine starke, unabhängige Frau, die weiß, was sie will und wunderschön aussieht".

Den Tränen nah, kramte Elliot nach einem Taschentuch. "Ach, das sagst du doch nur so."

"Nein, ich habe mich genau nach deiner Notiz gerichtet, die du mir extra für solch einen Moment gegeben hast."

"Aber..."

"Kein aber," unterbrach Carla sie sofort. "Elliot, jeder ist vor der Hochzeit nervös, schließlich schauen heute alle auf dich. Aber es wird alles gut gehen. Da draußen wartet ein

wunderbarer Mann auf dich, der alles für dich tun würde, der dich auf Händen trägt, der dich so liebt, wie du bist. Das sollte eigentlich Motivation genug sein. Ihr seid für einander

bestimmt, glaub mir." Ermutigend lächelte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

Elliot tupfte sich kurz mit dem Taschentuch an der Nase, dann zerknüllte sie das Zellstoff und warf es auf den Tisch. "Du hast Recht. Ich habe ewig auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Jetzt werde ich ihn nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen. Danke."

"Keine Ursache, dafür bin ich schließlich da." Nach einer letzten ermutigenden Umarmung, verließ Carla den Raum und kurze Zeit später setzte erneut die Musik ein. Elliot atmete

nochmals tief durch, schnappte sich ihren Brautstrauß, griff den Türknauf und drehte ihn...

* * *

Gerade kam der Anruf. Das Baby kommt. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, dabei zu sein und sie zu unterstützen. Und jetzt war es soweit. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ich panisch,

doch ich verdrängte jegliche Angst und begann zu laufen. Als der Anruf kam, hielt ich mich gerade im Pausenraum auf. Die Hälfte meiner 16-Stundenschicht hatte ich gerade hinter

mich gebracht. Es war viel los gewesen, doch der Stress, der nun hinter mir lag, war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, den ich jetzt vor mir hatte. In weniger als fünf Minuten war ich

bei ihr im Kreißsaal. Schon vor ein paar Stunden sah es so aus, als wollte Klein-Dorian auf die Welt, doch es hatte sich als falscher Alarm herausgestellt. Trotzdem wollte die Mutter

meines zukünftigen Stammhalters nicht mehr nach Hause gehen. So war der Punkt "Sicher-und-rechtzeitig-ins-Krankenhaus-kommen" bereits abgehakt. Gerade dies hatte mich die

letzten Nächte schlecht schlafen lassen. Von Sturzgeburten am Frühstückstisch bis Geburtshelfern aus dem Supermarkt hatten mich so einige Ängste gequält. Doch das war nun

nicht mehr wichtig. Noch bevor ich in den Kreißsaal kam, hatte ich Turk angepiept, so wie ich es meinem Schokobär versprochen hatte. Doch so gern ich ihn auch dabei haben

wollte, war meine schwangere Freundin davon überhaupt nicht begeistert. Erst war ich etwas gekränkt, doch jetzt war es auch mir nicht mehr so wichtig.

_Jetzt zählen nur noch sie und ich...  
_

* * *

Je näher sie dem Saal kam, indem die Zeremonie gehalten wurde, desto lauter wurde die Musik. Endlich hatte sie den Eingang erreicht. Jeder der Elliot Reid kannte, würde einen

gigantischen Raum, mit unglaublicher Anzahl an Gästen erwarten, überraschenderweise, war der Saal klein, sehr stilvoll und romantisch dekoriert, und auch die anwesenden

Personen waren überschaubar. Bei den Vorbereitungen zu diesem Tag, war alles eigentlich anders geplant gewesen, doch je näher der Tag kam, desto weniger schien die Größe

oder Masse oder Anzahl wichtig zu sein. Sie wollte dem Mann, den sie so sehr liebte, und der sie ebenso liebte, dessen war sie sich sicher, das Ja-Wort geben, alles andere war

egal. An manchen Tagen, hatte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, keine Feier auszurichten, und einfach so zu heiraten, ganz für sich. Doch letztlich kam dann doch ihr

Charakter durch und sie organisierte eine größere Feier. Richtig. Sie hatte alles allein gemacht. Anfangs war gerade Carla als erste Brautjungfer etwas genervt, zumal es ihr Job

gewesen wäre, doch sie konnte ihre Freundin nun mal nicht ändern und arrangierte sich mit ihr. Als nun Elliot an der Tür zum besagten Saal ankam, fiel ihr Blick sofort auf den Altar.

Da stand er, etwas nervös, doch auch absolut gut aussehend. Als er seine Braut erblickte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von besorgt zu absolut überwältigt.

_Ja, das ist mein Moment und ich werde ihn in vollen Zügen genießen.  
_

Langsam schritt sie den Gang vor, vorbei an sich erhebenden Personen, die sie bewundernd anschauten. Sie fühlte sich herausragend. Die Gäste begannen zu applaudieren, doch

das bekam Elliot nur am Rande mit. Ihr Blick blieb die ganze Zeit nach vorn gerichtet. Er galt nur einer einzigen Person. Jeder Schritt brachte sie ihrem Ziel, ihrem Lebenstraum ein

wenig näher. Mit jedem Schritt wich ihre Aufregung und wurde durch ein warmes Gefühl ersetzt, das sie immer mehr beruhigte. Als sie am Altar angelangt war, schien

alles, was ihr vorher durch den Kopf ging, wie weggeblasen.

_Ja, er ist der Richtige...  
_

* * *

Ich hielt ihre Hand und versuchte alles, um nicht auch los zu schreien._ Mann hat die Frau Kraft in ihren Fingern._ Immer wieder sagte ich ihr, sie solle atmen oder pressen, so wie es

der Doktor auch machte. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr, völlig fertig legte sie ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen.

"Sie müssen noch durchhalten, ich sehe schon das Köpfchen." sagte der Doktor.

Ich versuchte sie an zu spornen. "Los du schaffst das. Gleich ist es vorbei."

"Hör bloß auf so geschwollen zu reden, versuch du doch eine Melone aus deinem Arsch zu quetschen. Und stell dir das jetzt bloß nicht vor, du bleibst gefälligst hier bei mir!"

_Ja, ja, Frauen sind doch liebreizende Wesen.  
_

Sie griff meine Hand und beugte sich wieder nach vorn. So groß die Versuchung auch war, ich widerstand ihr und versuchte mein Bestes ihr zu helfen, unseren Sohn auf die Welt zu

bringen...

* * *

_Oh mein Gott, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich gerade heirate. Oh mein Gott, noch vor ein paar Jahren schien alles so fern. Und jetzt... Oh mein Gott. Ok, wenn du noch einmal Oh mein _

_Gott sagst... Oh mein... Ja ist schon gut. Es ist dein Tag, dein Moment, du kannst sagen, was du willst und so oft du willst. Oh, der Referent schaut zu mir, ich sollte langsam mal zuhören.  
_

"So willst du Elliot Reid, den hier anwesenden...

_Oh mein Gott, jetzt werde ich es gleich tun, keine Panik Elliot, du hast es tausendmal geübt, du weißt wie es klingen soll, nicht zu hastig, aber auch nicht zu lange zögern, nicht zu laut, _

_aber auch nicht flüstern, Oh mein Gott, wie jetzt...?  
_

... bis das der Tod euch scheidet?" Freundlich lächelnd blickte der Referent zu Elliot.

_JETZT!_ ...

"Ja, ich will."

_PUHH.  
_

Das Publikum applaudierte kurz, während Elliot zu ihrem noch Verlobten schaute. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd._ Zu süß._ Elliot spürte wieder dieses warme Gefühl, das jetzt

durch ihren gesamten Körper strömte. Sie hatte es geschafft, und es fühlte sich mehr als richtig an. Sie blickte nun erwartungsvoll auf ihren zukünftigen Mann, ihm wurde gerade

die gleiche entscheidende Frage gestellt.

Und wollen Sie...

* * *

"Los, noch einmal, der Kopf ist schon draußen. Jetzt pressen.", rief der Arzt.

Sie schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen, bis nur noch ein schmaler Schlitz zu sehen war und gab alles. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, dann erfüllte ein kurzer hoher Schrei

den Kreißsaal. Es war geschafft, er war da. Während ich fasziniert, den kleinen leicht bläulichen und völlig blutverschmierten Körper betrachtete, legte sie sich zurück und atmete

schwer.

_Er ist wunderschön, er ist... Es braucht schon einiges um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch jetzt ist es soweit, ich finde keine Worte_.

Ich drehte mich zur Mutter meines Sohnes und grinste wahrscheinlich wie ein Idiot über fünf Backen.

"Er ist wunderschön." Sie lächelte schwach.

"Du hast es fantastisch gemacht." Sie nickte schwach.

Während wir uns so anlächelten, brachte die Hebamme ein frisch gewaschenes und in ein Handtuch gehülltes Baby und legte es ihr in den Arm. Sofort füllten sich ihre Augen mit

Tränen. "Oh mein Gott, wie winzig er ist, schau nur die kleine Nase. Die ist Gott sei Dank nicht von Dir."

_Mmh, eigentlich müsste ich sauer sein,... aber wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht.  
_

Just in dem Moment öffnete der Kleine seine Augen, vielmehr erst das Rechte, dann das Linke, um sie dann wieder zu schließen.

_Ahh, ich könnte ihn ewig anschauen, er ist...  
_

"...perfekt." Sie sprach aus, was ich dachte.

"Was war auch sonst zu erwarten, bei dem Vater." Ich baute mich erhobenen Kinns, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust auf. Doch keiner schaute. Alle Blicke waren auf das Baby gerichtet.

Ich beugte mich zu den beiden runter und sagte: "Und bei der Mutter.". Sie lächelte mich wieder an. Ich fühlte, wie sich mir alle Haare aufstellten, dieses Lächeln. Ich musste mich

kontrollieren, sie nicht gleich auf der Stelle zu küssen.

Während wir so unseren Sohn anhimmelten, kam die Hebamme zurück.

"Haben Sie schon einen Namen für den Kleinen ausgesucht?"

"Nein.", schoss ich wie aus einer Pistole. Ihren fragenden Blick auf mir spürend, sagte ich, dass wir noch darüber nachdenken würden. Ich weiß, ich hatte Sam bereits

vorgeschlagen,... na gut Sam Perry Gilligan, doch ich hatte es damals so gesagt, ohne sie zu fragen, jetzt fühlte es sich nicht mehr richtig an. Und das sagte ich ihr auch. Sie nickte

verständnisvoll.

"Gut, dann heißt er für uns erst einmal Baby Reid."

"Nein.", feuerte dieses Mal sie heraus. Bitte Baby Reid-Dorian. Dann schenkte Elliot mir das schönste Lächeln, was ich je gesehen habe, und ich schmolz dahin. Ich beugte mich zu

ihr herunter, und küsste das Köpfchen des Kleinen Reid-Dorian.

"Ich liebe dich, Elliot."

"Ich liebe dich auch, J.D."

Langsam näherte ich mich ihr, diesen perfekten Moment wollte ich mit dem perfekten Kuss besiegeln...

* * *

"Und hiermit erkläre ich Sie, Kraft meines Amtes, zu Mann und Frau." Noch bevor der Referent weiter reden konnte, begann die Menge zu toben. Dr. Cox pfiff wie irre. Carla wischte

sich die Tränen aus den Augen, Turk tanzte einen seiner Victory-Tänze und der Rest jubelte einfach drauflos. Mehr bekam Elliot nicht mit, ihr Blick galt allein ihrem Ehemann.

_Ehemann, das klingt irgendwie...richtig.  
_

Sie schaute ihrem Gegenüber tief in die blauen Augen. Alles war glatt gelaufen, alles war perfekt, der Ort, das Kleid, die Gäste, der Mann, der Moment. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte

Elliot, wie der Referent die Braut zum Kuss freigab, da packte sie schon ihr Mann und nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Sie haben es gehört, Mrs. Elliot Reid-Dorian, ich darf sie offiziell küssen."

_Wenn möglich haben sich meine Lippen gerade noch ein wenig höher gezogen. Mrs. Elliot Reid-Dorian. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet. Und es war jede Sekunde wert. Wenn ich _

_geglaubt habe, der perfekte Moment wäre das Ja-Wort gewesen, dann habe ich mich geirrt. Jetzt, genau jetzt ist es erst der richtige - der perfekte Moment und diesen werde ich mit dem _

_perfekten Kuss besiegeln..._

_

* * *

_

Nicht im selben Moment, jedoch mit genau demselben Gedanken, wachen J.D. und Elliot im Aufenthaltsraum des Sacred Heart Hospital auf, in dem sie sich nicht bewusst des

Anderen zur Ruhe gelegt hatten.

_OH MEIN GOTT..._

_..._

_...  
_

Danke fürs Reinschauen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ach, und wem es nicht aufgefallen ist, die Szene mit der Namensgebung des Babys hab ich von FRIENDS, hat einfach zu gut

gepasst. Über Reviews jeglicher Art würde ich mich freuen.

Man liest sich, eure Quen


End file.
